The Soviet Union invades Equestria
by Mlg Hurd
Summary: I am very sorry for those who like actual fanfiction, I'm back at writing cancerous chaos again, this time the Soviet Union is going to invade Equestria, the first chapter is going to be more of an alternate history leading up to the invasion


Chapter 1

_**Author's note: This is what my writing has fallen to, having global superpowers that cease to exist to manipulate the politics of a kingdom in a children's television show.**_

_**The first chapter is going to be on Earth and lead up to them making contact with Equestrians, In this Alternative path for history the Soviet Union never fell and was run better.**_

Lenin hadn't died of the stroke, he had kept in great health, and in fact lived to the age of 90 which was about 6 years after Stalin died, As he grew older he relinquished his power gradually, which resulted in a larger governing body, this made is so that when a non-aggression pact was signed between The German Reich and The Soviet Union many of the governors thought Hitler wouldn't honor the pact, so a force was assembled in secret, that German intelligence failed to pick up on, as soon as Hitler declared war this meant the defending force was about a third larger than it was in our world.

Leningrad was never besieged, Germany got nowhere near Moscow and Stalingrad campaign was never put into action.

As soon as war was declared The Red Army grew in strength 5 fold and shoved them right back to Berlin, this resulted in a faster Soviet campaign, The Soviet Union securing ⅔ of Germany and Berlin was never divided.

Lenin used this time of peace to try strengthen the unity of the new european nations along with improving the economy and infrastructure to make it easier for the next general secretary of the Soviet Union.

The Soviet Union then turned and used the trans-Siberian railway to move troops into Manchuria, they quickly overwhelmed Japanese garrisons, and Japan made the order to move out of Manchuria, as they were needed for defence of the home islands if it were to come to that.

Because the European theater was finished faster than in our timeline, there was more time before the atomic bomb was invented, The Soviet Union used this time well, securing Korea and pressing through the entirety of China and then into Indo-china.

The European colonial powers were upset about the Soviets seizing their former land instead of returning them, but arguing with the superpower would be futile, The Red Army was unstoppable.

The United States had destroyed the Japanese fleet by the time that the Soviet Union was swooping through Indonesia and planning a landing onto the Japanese homeland, but the Japanese refused to surrender.

The Soviet and American troops met in Papua New Guinea, and swept the last Japanese soldiers out of Taiwan and the Philippines, with the last Japs out of their homeland taken care of, Both American and Soviet planned invasion into Japan, America struck first, landing near Kagoshima, The Japanese arranged a counter-offensive which distracted them long enough for the Soviets to land on the northern Island and secure Sapporo, with an effective foot-hold they island hopped south and it looked as if Tokyo would be won by the month.

But the Americans were also advancing, they had reached Hiroshima and were pressing harder, they wanted to get as much of Japan under their control before the Soviets could.

The Red Army surpassed expectations and met up with the Americans at Osaka, with that the end of the war was marked and celebration swept much of the world.

The Soviet Union was much stretched and exhausted, but that was soon made up for by the sheer quantity of resources and manpower pouring out of their new territories, almost all of the Red Army was made to patrol and maintain the new land.

The world was very much concerned with the size of the Soviet Union and a plan was hatched in the dark, an anti-Soviet pact was made, a complicated invasion of the Soviet Union, the problem was the fact that they had almost no weak points, from the east they had the gargantuan plain of ice and pines that was Siberia along with the Ural mountains, from the west they had much of Europe and several lines of fortifications, from the north they had the arctic, which would be logistically impossible to move an army through, and finally to the south they had two oceans, the gap between them was mountainous, so fortifying was easy.

The Soviet Union embarked on great new infrastructure projects as they found that the resources on course to the main factories within Russia proper were piling up in bottle-necks, The main one was the Ural mountains, so seven great tunnels were constructed that went directly under the mountains, these were always bustling with road vehicles and trains.

A huge highway project was embarked upon that included millions of kilometres of road, but the Soviets were concerned about enemies using this, so they placed secret bombs along the highway, to detonate key sections.

Great Britain and it's commonwealth were one of the few nations that did not view the Soviets as an enemy, Winston Churchill before retiring from his position had signed a nonaggression agreement and an open-trade agreement, even though not much trade would be happening between the two nations.

America, on the other hand utterly feared the USSR and it's communist ways and developed the atomic bomb, instead of revealing it, the US decided that they would hide it as a secret weapon against the Soviets, but unbeknownst to them at the same time the Soviets had been developing Hitler's rockets, they would be able to hit anywhere on the planet in a matter of hours.

The Soviet Union then mass-produced this new rocket and even distributed them amongst submarines, they found that there was a large variety of payloads that the rocket could carry, including smallpox and even human payloads, it was at this time they came up with the idea of going to space.

The sputnik was launched with no problems, America saw this and knew it needed to catch up and go to the moon to prove that they were superior and then began the space race.

The Soviets then launched 8 men into space with no problems, America followed with a single man 5 months later.

The Soviets then had an excellent idea for spying, they put 20 satellites in orbit above the US, just in time to capture a testing of a nuclear warhead, this destructive power naturally scared the Soviets and after scientists figured out how it was done they set about recreating this weapon.

This slowed progress on the space race and America continued launching men into space, each one more capable than the last and they finally got a rocket powerful enough to reach the moon, but it exploded in a gargantuan fireball when it neared the moon, the Americans hadn't a clue how it had "accidentally" exploded, but some suspected, but for the Soviets their first thermonuclear warhead test was successful, and a month later the Soviets landed upon the moon.

The Soviets were glad they had invested so much in rocket technology because now they could create the first Intercontinental-Ballistic-Missiles.

America soon discovered this new armament and they trembled at the destructive capabilities of the USSR.

The Soviet Union knew that both sides would be at threat so they worked on a new defense system, it was composed of a network of satellites with advanced tracking systems that would launch incepting missiles and fallout bunkers capable of restarting life on earth.

America thoroughly believed the Soviets were driving themselves to bankruptcy with all this spending, which was partially true, but as foriegn lands slowly integrated the deficit was steadily decreasing.

The Americans then thought to win against the Soviet Union they had to drive their enemy to collapse, so America redoubled all efforts, including sending a probe to mars and creating their latest nuclear submarine, the Ohio Class.

The Soviet Union saw this as an opportunity and published that it was starting work on a great new nuclear submarine, the Typhoon Class.

The Soviets said that it would be much greater than whatever the Americans could make, America saw this as a victory, they thought the Soviet economy was plummeting, but in reality it was very much thriving and on the contrary to American propaganda food was plentiful and luxuries and living conditions were rapidly improving.

American satellites picked up huge traffic across the USSR, they mistook this for military movements and were truly shocked by the scale of it all, they issued DEFCON 2, in truth this movement was mass-transit as metropolitan areas were flooding and new towns were popping out in the middle of nowhere, the USSR just used military vehicles to help with movement as the roads were flooding with cars, and more transport was sorely needed.

Soon after the Soviet Union launched its first 6 Typhoon-class Nuclear Submarines they were huge hulks 300m in length (almost double what they were in our timeline) at this point the dominant power in the world was apparent and Great Britain decided to seek closer relations with the Soviet union, the USSR accepted.

Cuban dictator Fidel Castro also saw an alliance with the Soviets beneficial, the USSR saw an opportunity, they agreed under the terms that they could build missile-silos across Cuba, the Soviets were almost certain America was going to attack Cuba to remove the threat so close to home, so they also stationed 3 tank divisions, several air-wings and a navy comprising of a carrier, a Typhoon-class Nuclear Submarine, 10 regular submarines, 20 cruisers and 30 destroyers.

The Americans had reason to fear before, but now the pressure was too much, amny citizens rose up and the government was falling apart, Soviet propaganda greatly utilized this, civil war was just around the corner.

DEFCON 1 was declared Eisenhower announced to the nation that if America was to fall its last act would be to let the missiles fly.

The Soviet Union, knew that America's collapse was inevitable, so they invested gargantuan amounts in nuclear interception, running tremendous deficits to the nation's coffers

America knew that if they fell, the land silos would be targeted first, so they moved more thermonuclear missiles to ships and subs, and offshore islands.

But somehow America clung on until 1997, when civil war was begun, many silos were captured and used to launch missiles at another target in the US

3,000 US missiles flew at the Soviets that hour, the Soviets retaliated with 10,000, Which was half of The USSR's arsenal, where the US existed was replaced by a very radioactive ocean.

The Soviet defence network intercepted and destroyed most missles, a single missile reached Hong Kong and detonated the entire metropolis, another detonated in Jakarta, another blew Danzig to pieces, and several hundred detonated lesser cities, resulting in a USSR death count of 100 million, the Russian cities, which were of course the most heavily defended from nuclear attack.

The Soviet Union, now practically unopposed seized all land throughout Europe, oceania, Africa and America, the only other countries that remained was Britain and it's Commonwealth, which quickly agreed on being integrated into the Soviet Union over the course of a century, all of the world was under the rule of the USSR or to be integrated before the turn of the millenium.

This ushered in a new golden age, science was massively thriving and there was less need for a towering military, so armed forces decreased into more of an anti-terrorist focus.

With the invention of the internet, the Soviets installed it everywhere and the world seemed quite utopian.

Technology seemed to be advancing faster and faster, and it seemed things that seemed impossible 20 years ago were now easily done as part of regular everyday life.

A moon base was operational by 2010 and all the planets had been reached by 2005, and the USSR still had plans of going further.

Technology wasn't the only thing booming, industry was rapidly transforming formerly agricultural fields into great industrial complexes.

Overpopulation seemed a massive concern to the people, but the government announced that it would deal with this by moving people to colonies that would be spreading across the solar system, they decided to invest into a great megastructure: a space elevator, at the top a hub would be made.

By this time the moon colony was fully independent and even sending back resources, as it was proven that there were in fact resources on the moon that could be used in a new kind of energy that was in sight: fusion.

When 2020 was reached as promised fusion was unlocked and reactors popped up all across the globe, also space travel was now extremely economical and the surface of the moon was almost completely covered by man-made objects, in one form or another, and the population of humanity was about 25 billion people, more that three times the population in our time.

The spectacular achievements were so amazing that Great Britain decided to speed up the integration process, something very much supported by the people.

By 2030 The entire earth was under a single government, and something was discovered, a weak hole in the fabric of reality, and they found a way to punch a hole through it, in doing so they opened a portal to a place, a team of scientists in hazmat suits found that it was perfect for humans.

_**Author's note: this took a few months to make, mostly because I forgot about it for a while, but I hope you enjoyed it, in the next chapter the perspective will likely be from the ponies and their opinions on these new Soviets going into their lands.**_

_**pLeAsE rEvIeW.**_


End file.
